


she is a gray in a world of black and white

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Character Development, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: What if Riven decided not to stay with Beatrix? What if they had taken different paths at the greenhouse?
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's Day gift for you but it will take time before I finish it ,so tomorrow I will post another one exclusively about Beatrix and Riven's first Valentine as a couple :) Enjoy!!

It was almost laughable the way karma worked.

She was a baby when she was orphaned, her whole family, everything that could have been hers, had turned to ashes and the only thing that remained was a memory, a memory that promised her the opportunity to become the karma of those who had robbed her of a different life than the one she led now. Meanwhile, Fara Dowling became the headmistress of Alfea, Saul Silva the coach of the specialists and Ben Harvey professor of botany, they went on with their lives as if they had not committed a genocide. Where was the karma then?

However, karma was a bitch to her, it was her who was in the same state as Callum had been when she had used him to activate the trap in Dowling's office and it wasn't pleasant. She wished she could say that the worst part of the spell was the crippling cold, but the worst thing was feeling vulnerable, being aware but not being able to do anything, it was overwhelming. At least Bloom would do her part by freeing Rosalind and she would have accomplished her mission, her father would be happy if she could only inform him of her progress. 

Then Dane appeared in the office, kneeling by her side and looking at her with worried eyes before taking her in his arms and carrying her to the only place he could think of when everything was a chaos. Once in the greenhouse, Dane cleared the table and placed her on it without being sure of what to do, he wasn't exactly a botanical genius and he certainly didn't know anything about fairy magic, but he could try while trying not to panic about the many things that could go wrong.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't hear Riven approach him until he spoke. 

"Dane?" He said, then pointed his flashlight at Beatrix. "What the hell?"

The sound of his voice brought instant relief to her... however.

" She triggered a trap in Dowling's office. Some kind of paralyzation thing. I got her back here , but I...I don't know what to do" Dane replied.

"Yeah, well, it sucks for her. Come on" He said looking away from her and turning around.

Dane was outraged at him. How dare Riven to suppose that he would just leave her there? 

"I'm not leaving her" Dane said firmly.

Riven looked at Dane like he was a fool and then at Beatrix bitterly. "Dane, she's not worth it"

Dane heard him, but for the way he couldn't look at her for more than a few seconds, it meant he didn't really believe what he was saying. "She cares about you, and I know you care about her. Don't act like you don't"

Riven swallowed hard, he felt a lump in his throat from the decision he was about to make, but he had to, she had killed someone, he could not continue by her side ignoring the truth. 

However, Dane was insistent and as betrayed as he felt, he could not leave her in that state when the school was being invaded by burns. So he got to work telling himself that it would be the last time he would do anything for her and engaged in conversation with Dane to distract himself from the harsh reality.

In the meantime, Beatrix felt the smoke from the potion take effect on her, heating her body until she was finally able to move. 

"No need to fill me in, I could hear everything" She said hiding her feelings under a look of indifference.

Riven was relieved to see that the potion had worked and paralyzed by the fact that it was the first time he had seen her since Sky had told him what she had done.

" You two made the right choice, Rosalind will be impressed" She said. 

She had assumed that Riven's actions meant that he was on her side but she was wrong, he did not approve of what she had done and felt betrayed by the amount of things that turns out he did not know about her.

"Stop right there, I only helped you because it was the right thing to do, but I am done Bea, don't count on me anymore" Riven said interrupting her and taking Dane with him.

Beatrix was frozen, she did not know what to say or do to convince him otherwise, because nothing would change the fact that she had always entered Alfea with second intentions and that although she had not consciously thought about the advantages of having him close, she had benefited from his friendship with Sky to find out about things related to school.

So she let him go with a certain heaviness in her heart, she pressed her lips into a fine line and her hands into fists until her heart stopped hurting and nothing was left.

She was back where she started, alone, only with her father and Rosalind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beatrix finally reunites with Rosalind, she doesn't feel the satisfaction that she thought she would feel in completing the mission that her father had entrusted to her, on the contrary, it feels like an empty victory, but forces herself to show a strength that she does not feel.

Rosalind informs her of the next steps to take and while she waits for her father, who is on his way along with the Queen of Solaria, the only thing she can do is change from the clothes that she had been forced to wear for two days for some fresh clothes, whatever it takes to feel like herself again. In the privacy of her bedroom, with all the students still gathered on the ground floor, she has no qualms about pulling her shirt over her head along with her pants and walking in her underwear to the bathroom. The rooms in the stone building are cold and the currents give her goosebumps, but it's nothing compared to the crippling cold of the trap in Dowling's office.

When the hot water hits her skin, she finally feel all the weight of the last few hours leave her body. She throws her head back enjoying the water on her face and rubs her body until any signs of having been locked in a cell are removed. She is so focused on getting rid of any signs of weakness that she completely forgets the wounds on her wrists and it is not until she is drying her body with a towel that she hisses from the contact with her skin.

"Fuck, that bitch couldn't have picked a more painful device" She swore, inspecting the depth of her wounds.

They weren't too bad, her skin was a bit sensitive, but nothing that would leave a permanent mark or prevent her from using her magic should she need it. Once she had changed, she felt a little more like herself and went downstairs to meet her father at the entrance of the school. People tended to underestimate the influence that a set of clothes could have on a person, but a suitable outfit and the rest of the world will see what you want them to see, in this case, a confident and strong girl.

It felt strange to see her father again after several weeks of just a brief exchange of messages, but she could tell from Sky's incredulous face that his father would be very busy with the boy and did not blame him, it was important to keep the students in order and the only way was for the students, whether they were fairies or specialists, to accept the change of power without mishap. Rosalind would do her part with the fairies and Andreas would take care of the specialists and in any case, they had the support of the queen in case something unforeseen happened.

Everything was going as planned and yet the brief smile that had appeared on her face faded as she made eye contact with Riven. It was a very brief moment, she was the first to avert her eyes, focusing on the arrest of Saul Silva but it did not prevent her from feeling guilty, but guilty of what?. It was not her who ended their relationship, whatever their relationship was. She gave him the opportunity to join her, wanted him by her side and went so far as to forget his harsh words while she was paralyzed only to have him reject her.

Riven's words echoed in her head without her being able to do anything "she's not worth it."

Her hands clenched into fists and her nails dug into her palms. He was the one who should feel guilty, not her and no man would make her doubt of her worth, not even a pretty face with disarming eyes.

Once Silva was taken away, her father spoke to her. "You did a good job Beatrix, Rosalind wants to see us later in her office, but for now rest I have to go talk to Sky"

His father's voice was firm but she had grown up with that man and she could see a certain uncertainty in his eyes. "It'll be fine, it's Sky, you might as well break his heart and he had forgive you for it, don't worry dad" 

Andreas smiled slightly at his adopted daughter giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading to his son.

Beatrix didn't stay much longer, she didn't want to be around the specialists at the time, but there wasn't much to do now that her mission was over.

The following days were not very different from what school had been under Dowling's control, the only difference was the difficulty of the classes, they were finally learning useful things that kept her busy enough to think about anything else. Rosalind had guided her to a wing of the library where the books on ancient magic were kept and she spent much of her time in the library or her room devouring those books.

"Doesn't she seem tired to you?" Terra asked Musa startling her.

"who are you talking about?" Musa asked confused, her head resting on her hand.

Terra nodded at Beatrix at the end of class. 

"I guess, but what I don't understand is why you're worried, wasn't she the one who uploaded that video of Dane saying horrible things about you?"

Terra shrugged, turning her attention to the task at hand. "Dane already apologized and I decided to give him a second chance. but I know he still cares about her, I was wondering if you could feel how she feels, maybe it's an act to lure Riven and Dane to her side, after all, she is with Rosalind"

Musa frowned, but guessed Terra was right. She sneakily turned around and tried to focus on the young girl's emotions. "It's hard to say, it could be physical or emotional exhaustion, although it probably must be from the classes, we are all very busy trying to pass Rosalind's tests."

"Girls if you have time to whisper then I suppose you have already finished completing this spell" Rosalind interrupted, instantly silencing them.

Musa and Terra shook their heads quickly and went back to their spell, the conversation about Beatrix completely forgotten.

Once class was over, Beatrix stood up, planning to stop by the cafeteria for a quick snack and then go back to her room to finish a book on breaking powerful spells.

However, Rosalind gestured for her to stay a little longer. "Beatrix, dear, I was wondering if you had managed to complete the spell of that book that I indicated you yesterday"

Beatrix didn't need any further instructions to know which book she was talking about. That spell was being a bitch to complete, maybe her magic wasn't powerful enough and that simple thought made her shudder. "I'm on it, I just need a little more time" She said smiling wearily.

Rosalind nodded, letting her go after a little chat.

In the cafeteria everyone seemed to be talking as animatedly as ever, taking advantage of one of the few moments when they could relax and not stress over the hard training they were receiving with the specialist coach or the difficult classes they were having with the other teachers.

Beatrix had just bought a yogurt with cereal and a bottle of orange juice when opening the door to leave the cafeteria, she bumped into someone. The person in question held her by the shoulders with quick reflexes stabilizing her in the process.

"Are you, okey?" A familiar voice asked.

Beatrix raised her head and came face to face with Riven.

Riven gulped, releasing her as if he had been burned and she wished she hadn't gone to the cafeteria.

They looked into each other's eyes for a very long time, unable to tear their eyes away from each other as if paralyzed. 

He looked like always and that infuriated her because it meant that Dane had been wrong to say that he cared about her. It was clear that he didn't care about her. She should have known it from the fact that he had not come to visit her when she was trapped in that cell, she should have known it at the moment when a simple act was enough to turn his back on her.

Riven opened his mouth to say something, but he was too distracted by the way she looked, beautiful but also tired.

"Riven over here, we have taken a place in the courtyard" Sky said bringing them both out of their stupor.

He cut off eye contact by turning his head to Sky who seemed determined not to move until he followed him, glaring at Beatrix suspiciously.

Riven cleared his throat, but by the time he turned his head to Beatrix she was already walking past him, avoiding touching him, out of the cafeteria.

Beatrix stiffened, it was Riven who wasn't worth it.

There were several books in her room that needed her attention, she would become powerful, as powerful as Rosalind and she would never need anyone's help again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the story will extend a few more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

With the arrival of the weekend, many students decided to leave the Alfea campus to go to the city to visit their families or simply take a walk away from the control of the new school headmistress. Beatrix had learned from her father that Sky and his friends were one of those students, so she had decided that it was safe to visit Andreas at the specialists training ground without having to run into a certain boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She quickly changed into comfortable workout clothes, black sweatpants and a plain white tank top. Once she was ready she left her bedroom enjoying the almost empty corridors in the direction of the training ground.

"Well this is a surprise, I thought I had already been replaced by the ancient magic that Rosalind has been teaching you" Andreas said raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Beatrix flashed him a sarcastic smile before standing next to him to warm up and asked playfully. "Why? Your son doesn't meet your expectations?" 

"Sky is a great boy, but things are very tense between us. I would like to fight someone who does not look at me as if I were a ghost, is that too much to ask?" Andreas asked, bumping his shoulder against hers.

Luckily for him, she felt the same way, she needed to remember the old days, when her life wasn't that complicated and she only had one thing in mind. "Then show me that you haven't lost your skills in the time you were alone, old man."

Andreas laughed at the nickname she used to use when she was younger and shook his head. "Are you sure you're not the one who has lost faculties? You haven't trained in almost a month, it would be bad if you hurt yourself, I'll be careful"

Beatrix opened her mouth in outrage. "Don't you dare" And then march confidently to the training platform getting into position with her father following in her footsteps.

Once they were both ready, Andreas was the first to make a move by raising his stick and attacking hard to her right. She was quick to react and dodged him with ease. She then went on the attack aiming the stick at his side but was blocked by Andreas' stick who gave her a series of attacks until Beatrix was almost cornered. However, she made the pretense that she was going to attack with her stick and then kicked him in the leg, taking him by surprise and taking advantage of that moment she gain ground on him.

They went on like this for at least 20 more minutes, attacking and dodging until both were out of breath and with a glance they both dropped their training sticks, throwing themselves exhausted on the floor of the platform.

"Okay, I have to admit it wasn't bad at all for an old man."

Andreas laughed with his eyes up into the blue sky. "And that wasn't bad for someone who hasn't trained in almost a month, it's a shame that you're a fairy, you'd be one of the best specialists I've ever trained"

Beatrix shook her head, sitting up, she wasn't bad but she wasn't very good either. In addition, she enjoyed her magic much more than physical training.

"So how's the training going with the specialists?" She asked with a distant look.

Andreas gave her a sidelong glance before turning his gaze to the sky. "Not bad, Silva did a decent job, but they lack seriousness. They see the war as something from another world, I have discussed it with Rosalind and she is not very happy with it either. We have thought about sending them on missions, nothing as difficult as the burned ones were, but we need them to be prepared when the time comes, both the fairies and the specialists "

Beatrix nodded in understanding but her mind was far from it, she was thinking of a certain blue-eyed boy when asking about the specialists and it bothered her greatly when she realized it, so she stood up shaking off that thought. 

"I'd better go back to Rosalind's spells. By the way before I go, is it true that you and the Queen of Solaris have been spending some time together? Not that I care, but it seems that you and Sky have a type" She said, returning to her usual mocking self.

"Didn't you have a spell to complete?" He said avoiding the question.

Beatrix gave him a smile over her shoulder before turning back to her bedroom, she needed a refreshing shower. 

When she got to the main entrance of the school, the noise of an approaching vehicle caught her attention and she saw the bus that came from the city stop at the bus stop. "Riven" she thought and just at that moment the boy got off the bus as if conjured by her voice. Their gazes met as if attracted to each other. Then Riven's eyes swept over her body almost unconsciously and Beatrix remembered that she was still in her training clothes and that her hair was probably tousled and her cheeks were red.

She felt vulnerable and did not like the feeling. Yet Riven looked at her like a thirsty man in the desert. The only times he had seen her so casually dressed was in the privacy of his room or hers, when they were sure they would be alone.

And he felt jealous, who had she been with? Who else could see that side of her that had been only his?

The idea of Beatrix with another boy filled him with bitterness. He hadn't even had fun in the city with Sky and the rest of Bloom's friends, he felt like the third wheel, although, he was sure that he was not the only one. Bloom and Sky were giving each other looks, Musa and Sam were holding hands and Terra and Dane were talking animatedly about stupid things.

He never thought he would be relegated to the third wheel, but it was almost hilarious to see the princess's face.

He wanted to go after her.

He was not stupid and he knew that the reason Sky had insisted so much that he go with them was because he did not want to risk leaving him alone and if Sky was not so obvious, it would be clear in the way they had included Dane as well. As if Beatrix was going to cast a spell on them or something. It was Dane who was a bit obsessed with her, but he had been with her because he wanted to and their way of acting only showed that they did not know her at all. She wouldn't beg anyone for anything, she didn't need it, she had an almost magnetic personality.

"I'm tired, I'm going to the bedroom, see you later" Riven said to Sky as a farewell before heading to the specialist wing.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend flew by and a new week soon began, the mood of the students matching the weather outside, Monday was always a difficult day for everyone.

It was a stormy day, the branches of the trees were shaking violently and the gray sky was beginning to cloud, threatening to start raining at any moment. The specialists and fairies were divided into two groups in front of Coach Andreas, Professor Harvey, and headmistress Rosalind.

"Today is the perfect day to test your physical abilities, It would be good if you learned not to depend solely on your magic. That's why we will divide you into two groups mixed with fairies and specialists, the first group will go with Andreas and the second with Professor Harvey. I hope you make a lot of effort since you will be evaluated and this task will be 40 percent of your final grade. Good luck, everyone!"

Having said that, the headmistress retired into the main building and coach Andreas began to name the students who would go in his group while Professor Harvey did the same. Beatrix didn't particularly care which group she was in, but only she had the misfortune to end up being in the same group as the only person she has tried to avoid since that night in the greenhouse. Hearing her name, she nonchalantly walked to Andreas' side, as far away from Riven as possible and once they finished assigning a group to each student, they made their way to the specialist training ground while Harvey's group stayed in the front of the school.

The training ground of the specialists had been cleared to put different circuits of agility, speed, balance and others. There were some barrels, a rope tied between two trees, a place to climb, sacks of flour in a pendulum motion, and more.

"It doesn't look too difficult, I knew the specialists were exaggerating just because they don't have magic."Said one of the earth fairies condescendingly

"Well it seems we have a volunteer, what's your name?" Andreas asked, gesturing for the student to come closer.

The student in question almost turned red in shame at being overheard, but did as he was told. "My name is, Theo, sir"

Andreas nodded and gestured for him to begin the barrel test. It was about being able to jump from one barrel to another without falling, taking into account that each barrel was almost 2 meters apart.

Once on top of the barrel the boy did not seem so convinced of the ease of the test. "Not so brave now, huh?" Said one of the second-year specialists.

The rest of the specialists nodded, mocking the boy until Andreas raised his hand telling them to shut up.

"Now that you have finished behaving like children, I want you to spread out around the circuits and take turns until you complete all of them"

Beatrix wasn't very excited about this test either, she would rather be learning new spells, but her father and Rosalind had wanted her there for a reason and she wasn't going to disappoint them. She could see Riven, Dane, and Sky a few feet from her. The specialists seemed to be in their element and secretly enjoyed being superior to the fairies in at least one thing.

She frowned as she realized that she had been staring at Riven the entire time and took her eyes away from him to decide what circuit she was going to do. She could feel the air full of electrical energy, a storm was fast approaching the horizon and with that knowledge she thought it best to finish the balance tests before the circuit became too slippery. She walked to the rope tied between two trees where two fairies nervously argued who would try first and since neither seemed very convinced to try, she brushed a lock of hair from her face and climbed onto the rope holding onto the tree trunk.

The girls fell silent when they saw her on the rope.

She took a deep breath before releasing herself from the tree and extending both hands for balance. She kept her head up, avoiding looking down so as not to lose focus and when she got to the other side of the rope she held on to the tree firmly releasing the air that she did not know she had been keeping. At that moment the two girls from before began to clap, attracting the attention of the rest of the students nearby and consequently Riven's attention.

Riven stopped mid-sentence and Dane smiled proudly, he understood why Terra and the rest of the Winx did not want him to spend time with Beatrix but it did not mean that he was not impressed by the achievements of the red-haired girl.

She jumped down from the rope and headed off to the next circuit feeling the eyes of a certain blue-eyed boy on her neck the whole way.

The minutes passed quickly and the storm arrived just as she had predicted.

"We cannot continue like this, we could fall" One of the students complained. 

The specialists agreed, the wind and rain made it difficult to carry out the circuits, especially for a beginner. However Beatrix, who had been completing the circuits one after another, only had one left, the climbing one, and she was determined to finish the test regardless of the rain or the wind.

So while the students complained to Andreas she stood in front of the wall, it was a wall at least five meters high, and although there was a small voice that told her that she was being strangely careless she ignored it and began to climb the wall. The wind threatened to destabilize her and sometimes the water droplets covered her vision and she had to hold on tighter to keep from slipping but she kept climbing.

Andreas, who realized that the students had no more strength, decided to terminate the test for the day. "Fine, help pick up the things and you can go."

However at that moment the students gasped, realizing that someone was climbing the wall with such a storm and Andreas cursed under his breath at his carelessness.

They all ran quickly towards the wall muttering in fear, but it was Riven who found himself advancing unconsciously together with Andreas in the first place towards her.

"Beatrix, it's very dangerous, come down right now" Andreas raised his voice so that she could hear him.

However, she ignored him in favor of climbing the last leg and once she did, she smiled proudly of herself.

"A piece of cake" she said making the students forget their fear and clap excitedly.

"Alright Bea, now come down from there, before the weather gets worse" Said his father who, although was a little angry at her disobedience and putting herself in danger, was also satisfied with her tenacity.

Beatrix obeyed by carefully lowering the climbing wall, and in all that time Riven felt that his heart was beating too fast, he was not proud or excited, how dare she put herself in danger like that?

How dare everyone clap as if their actions were something to be happy about? She was not immortal, she was not perfect and she certainly could have done a lot of damage if something had gone wrong, but they seemed to see her as a kind of perfect genius, but he didn't and the moment Beatrix's hand slipped he swore that his heart stopped beating and his body moved automatically pushing the rest of the students ready to catch her in his arms.

She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that never came, instead landing on someone who softened her fall.

Riven grunted at the blow, but his hands quickly moved to her face, examining her for any possible injuries. At that moment Beatrix realized that the person in question was Riven and that for the first time in weeks he was touching her and looking at her with genuine concern.

They both froze realizing how close they were until Andreas broke the moment by kneeling on the ground next to her.

"Are you okay? Should I call Harvey?"

Beatrix came to reality when she heard her father's voice and quickly got up from Riven with hardly a glance at him. "I'm fine, don't worry dad"

And so the training for the day was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm afraid that now that I've managed to get Beatrix / Riven to have more fanfictions than other ships like Riven / Musa or Sky / Bloom, I'm not going to keep updating as I've been doing so far. Not to mention the university, so updates will be less common :(

A few days after the climbing wall incident, Riven was at the training ground hitting punching bags when he hears someone yell his name.

"Riven, Riven!" Bloom exclaimed running in his direction, ignoring a confused Sky in the process.

"Woah, easy there" He said raising his eyebrows in surprise, pulling the gloves off his hands as she caught her breath. 

Then she sat up, looking at him with desperate eyes before taking him by the arms.

"You have to go, Rosalind lied to both of us and she found out ... It's my fault, I told her, I should have known that Rosalind never tells the whole truth, but I didn't think about it and now she ..." Bloom said so quickly that he was barely understanding anything.

He clasped Bloom's hands trying to calm her down. "Okay, I'm not understanding anything redhead so slow down, who are you talking about? Who found out what?"

She shook her head, they were wasting time "Beatrix, Riven. We were practicing a spell that Rosalind wanted us both to do but she looked tired so I told her the best thing was to rest, we weren't going to get anything if we were both exhausted, but she insisted and we ended up fighting. I told her what Rosalind told me, that killing her family was not even a bad thing because the people of Aster Dell practiced certain rituals for magic and she....I don't know, she came out of the barrier and I lost her, you are the person she spent the most time with, so I thought you would know where to look for her"

His body tensed when he heard Beatrix's name but he didn't need to know much more to know that he had to find her.

"If that's true, I don't think it's wise to go after her, she may be out of control, we'd better get the rest of us together and tell my father" Sky said having heard everything from the side.

However, Riven was not going to listen to him, he had already listened to him before and look where they were. "Do what you want Sky, but I'm not going to wait any longer"

Then he ran away, he passed the barrier with a clear direction in mind, she had to be in that place, otherwise, he hated to admit that he would have no idea where to look for her, but he would spend all day and night in the forest looking for her if necessary. He was not sure he understood the whole situation, the only thing he knew was that she was alone and that someone she trusted had lied to her. He knew what it was like to feel betrayed and realized with great delay that any conflicting feelings he had felt since Sky told him the truth about her, were gone. The time they had spent apart had calmed his initial anger, without realizing he had returned to being the same person trapped in a place where he did not even want to be and that, that person disappeared when he was with her.

He knew he was heading in the right direction when he heard the sound of a tree falling. He ran in that direction and there he found her.

"I should have imagined that's what the fire fairy would do, should I expect more visits, then?" Beatrix asked sarcastically, her eyes glowing an electric blue.

"It depends, are you going to keep making more trees fall and shine like a star in the dark? Otherwise, I've come alone and I don't think anyone knows about this place." He said sounding as nonchalant as possible.


End file.
